


Water Boy

by deanwinchestr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Fighting, High School AU, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwinchestr/pseuds/deanwinchestr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is the water boy for his school's football (soccer) team and he sparks an interest in the team captain, Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Just another little ficlet that i wrote up, just because. Not beta'd or anything so theres probably some typos/grammar errors.

"Wait, your last name is /Pendragon/???" Merlin scoffed, "Sounds a bit..."  
"A bit what?!" Arthur snapped. Merlin instantly straightened up and scratched his neck, as if not knowing what to say.   
"N-nothing, nothing at all, it's- um, nice." Merlin said, hastily then gave a polite smile and sped walked away. Merlin was the water boy for the varsity football team and he thought it would've been a good idea to get to know some of the athletes. He thought wrong, considering all of them are thick and now think Merlin is a smart ass, especially the captain, Arthur. He'll survive though, he's had to clean up after people ever since he moved in with his uncle Gaius. The man always left things a mess, tracking in dirt from outside and leaving herbs and plants and god knows what everywhere, fucking gardeners.   
"Hey, Merlin!" Someone yelled from down the field. Merlin swirled around to see a boy with shaggy hair waiting for him.   
"It's Leon, right?" He asked, jogging over to the buff boy.   
"Yes, now water, please." Leon said, insincerely. Merlin grabbed a water bottle from his bag and held it out. Leon snatched it from him and turned away from Merlin, as if he hadn't been there at all. Merlin stood there, lips pursed and eyebrows raised, this was going to be a long practice.   
_________

It had been about a week since the first day of football practice and the only ounce of "friendship" that the team members had showed Merlin was the fact that they laughed with him, and not at him. They simply knock him around while he stays silent- well, silent most of the time. Yes, there are occasions when he snaps back at the boys, which only results in getting his ass kicked.   
"Merlin!" He heard someone cheerily say, shortly before getting slightly tackled.   
"Gwaine!" Merlin said with a huge grin spread across his face.   
"How are you, friend?" Gwaine said, slinging an arm around Merlin's shoulder.   
"Um, good." He said, sounding unsure.   
"What's wrong, and don't try to hide it! I know you too well." Merlin gave a small smirked at this comment.   
"It's not a big deal, just the guys on the football team, kind of- um, jerks."   
Gwaine let out a "pfft" at Merlin's claim.   
"Never liked those guys anyway, always got on my nerve." He said, smiling at Merlin and giving him a firm pat on the back.   
"We what?" A distinctive voice said from behind the two. They both stopped in their tracks and Merlin gave Gwaine a look that said "this is all you're fucking fault." Merlin spun around to see Arthur standing with some of the other team members. He gave Arthur a warm, yet sarcastic smile.   
"Arthur! We were just-"  
"Arthur Pendragon." Gwaine said, sounding like he was challenging him. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He said before giving a formal bow, only to look up and smirk at Arthur. Merlin bit his lip nervously, most people don't test Arthur, considering he had a posse of about 20 other huge guys. But Gwaine never cared about who Arthur was. He was a bit of an outcast and he was always up for a challenge, especially with people like Arthur.   
"What exactly were you just saying about me?" Arthur said, taking a step closer to Gwaine.   
"Oh, nothing, just that you were a bit of, well, a prat." Gwaine said blatantly. Arthur's expression fell cold and before anyone could blink he was lunging towards Gwaine. Gwaine ducked out of the way, being quicker than Arthur and laughed as the blonde boy nearly fell to the floor. Arthur turned back and grabbed him by the shirt.   
"Listen here, Gwaine, test me again and I /promise/ you won't remember your last name." He said sharply before throwing Gwaine up against the lockers. Merlin quickly rushed to see if he was okay and looked over to Arthur, giving him a stern look. Arthur caught his gaze and his expression softened, but he hastily looked away, flustered. He motioned to his friends to leave and they all strode away.   
"You okay?" Merlin asked.   
"Just fine." Gwaine said, standing up and regaining his posture. Merlin looked back at Arthur and his friends and bit his lip, he knew Arthur wasn't a bad guy, he just didn't exactly know it himself.   
_________

"Arthur?" Merlin looked around the long row of lockers but didn't see him anywhere. "Arthur?" He said, a bit louder this time.   
"Jesus christ, what is it-" Arthur stopped abruptly when he saw it was Merlin who was calling his name. "Merlin, um, what is it?" He asked, trying to brush off the fact that he was blushing.   
"You're the only one not out on the field, and they kind of need you to start practice."   
"Oh, right, of course." Arthur said, pulling his shirt over his head and turning to head out of the locker room.   
"Wait- Arthur," Merlin yelled after him.   
"What?!" He said, annoyed.   
"Wh-" Merlin struggles to get the words out. "Why were you beating up on Gwaine earlier this week."  
"I was not!" Arthur said in a matter-of-fact way. "You heard what he said about me, I can't just let that go!"   
"But you don't have to humiliate him in the middle of the hallway!" He was starting to get on Merlin's nerves, which probably wasn't good for either of their sake.   
"Who are /you/ to tell me that?!" Arthur said, taking a step forward with his brow furrowed angrily.   
"IF YOU WOULD JUST LEARN NOT TO BE A PRICK FOR ONCE MAYBE I WOULDN'T HAVE TO!" Merlin snapped back at him. Arthur's jaw dropped and he swiftly and roughly grabbed Merlin by the shirt and slammed him against the lockers. Merlin squeezed his eyes shut, expecting a punch to the face, but in fact felt something quite different. Arthur had firmly pressed his lips against Merlin's. Merlin's composure softened as he kissed Arthur back. When Arthur pulled away he simply stared at Merlin with his mouth hug open, as if he had no clue what he had just done.   
"Uhhh," Arthur tried to sputter out words but nothing came out. Merlin just stood their, surprised but also with a slight smirk on his face. Arthur regained his composure and placed a straight look on his face. "Well come on then, we haven't got all day!" Arthur said then turned on his heel and walked away as if the events that just occurred never happened. All Merlin could do was stand there with a goofy smile on his face, maybe the football team won't be so bad after all.


End file.
